A Very Early Gift
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Takes place later in the day of "The Day After". Jimmy has an idea for Marina's birthday. Problem is: he's in Alola and she's in Johto. Will Jimmy be able to give Marina her gift without getting into trouble? T for language and a slight implication of an adult theme.


**So, today is the birthday of a friend of mine. I'll reveal who at the bottom. For now, just enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

 **A Very Early Gift**

(11pm. Melemele Island. Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I threw on a sleeveless T-shirt that I brought and decided to put on a pair of jeans. I knew what I needed to do. I ran out to the beach and noticed that I wasn't the only one up. Ash and Nate were up, but they seemed to be in a deep conversation. I snuck around as quietly as I could. I was on a mission. I enlarged the ball in my pocket and then sent out who I picked.

"To?" Togekiss asked.

"Ssh," I said, pressing my finger to my lips before pointing my thumb in their direction. We walked to the opposite end of Ash and Nate.

"Going somewhere, Jimmy?" Nate asked.

"How'd you figure me out?" I asked.

"Aura," Ash replied simply. He stood up. "We knew you were there the whole time."

I sighed. We had just been told where we'd be heading with our top trainers next week for a two-week trip. "I wanna see her. I know I've got time, but we leave that same day. Guys, do you think you can cover for me if I'm not back by 8?"

Ash and Nate exchanged glances. "Sure, but _please_ try to be back before then. You know how Cynthia is," Nate replied, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "Thanks, guys. Pick a place and I'll take you guys out for lunch on Sunday. I'll pay, too."

Ash and Nate nodded. "Go. Make her day. We're going back to the hut," Ash said. I mounded Togekiss and had her fly to Johto.

* * *

(Cherrygrove City. 12:10am)

I had been walking and finally found it. There was a business that did jewelry and at this time of night …morning… whatever, too. I opened the door.

"Ah, Jimmy," the owner said.

"Hi, Floyd," I replied.

"What brings you in at this hour?"

I sighed. "I have to go on another business trip and I won't be able to celebrate Marina's birthday with her," I said. "I want to give her a gift as early as I possibly can. I couldn't wait any longer."

Floyd nodded. "Just look around or if you're still interested in those mined gems that your father brings in from time to time, then let me know."

Good thing I brought my debit card with me. I found the right necklace and looked at the right stones. I swiped my debit card and Floyd even gift-wrapped it for me.

* * *

(Autumn Tree Drive)

I walked down the street and stopped at the tree that was in between the Davis household and the Naringi household. I climbed the tree and gently tapped Marina's window. I saw her tossing and turning.

I tapped a little louder. 'Come on, Mar,' I thought. I saw the clock in her bedroom. Just then, I heard the window open.

"Jimmy?" she asked. I smiled. I'm glad I opted for a bag and not a box.

"Hey," I said, as I climbed in. "How'd your appointment go?"

She shuddered. "Well, you won't believe what I learned yesterday," she said, going back on her bed. She was wearing a _very_ exposing top and yoga pants. The top brought out her sexy bust. Agh. Focus, Kenta. I listened intently once I sat on the floor. She told me why everyone (save Kris) said no.

"Huh. We'll have to pay Mr. Aurum a visit if we're allowed," I said, once I heard Ethan's reason.

She nodded and I smiled at her mention of Kyla. "He actually watches contests, too," I said and that made her smile.

She told me how Silver said yes and what happened from there. I spared Marina my most recent experience with Dr. Tarigon. I've been seeing her for a couple of years now and trust me, this is the _bane_ of your existence, no matter your pain tolerance when you get them: wisdom teeth. *

I admit, Silver is slowly becoming… a human. …well, better with his emotions. "How long were you in the chair for?" I asked.

"The whole thing before the actual procedure was only 15 minutes. I didn't think Silver was keeping track of time, but he said he had to stay occupied. According to Silver, it was almost an hour. 55 minutes, to be exact.

I asked Marina what happened next. She told me and the last thing I remember was her begging me to stay overnight.

* * *

(That next morning. Third person P.O.V. 8:45am on Johto time)

Jimmy awoke and found himself on the floor. It took him a little bit to remember that he slept on there after refusing to get into bed with Marina. The last thing he wanted was for her parents to walk in. Marina had a journal of some sort and it was on the nightstand. Jimmy blushed when he realized his fingers were interlocked with Marina's.

He gently separated their hands and Marina's arm just dangled. Jimmy would've gently picked it up and tucked her back in, but he had no intentions of waking her up.

He took the time to write in her journal. _Marina,_

 _I stayed with you last night. I had to leave or else I'd get into trouble. I don't know what's gonna unfold today. I know your birthday isn't until the 7_ _th_ _, but I have to leave for a two-week trip to Orre that same day. I don't know when you'll see this, but I know that we have some free time at 3pm and that'll last for 45 minutes. Marina Rei Davis, I love you so damn much. I think our relationship is going to be awkward at first, but we'll make it work._

 _Open the drawer on your nightstand and you'll find your gift._

 _Much love,_

 _James Thomas Kenta_

He looked at the clock. It was 8:48, Johto time. It took him some time to get out of Marina's room. He had to have Togekiss use Psychic to close her window. Jimmy was racing against the clock. The only early riser of the bunch was Paul and Jimmy was thankful that he didn't share a hut (each of which had two bunkbeds) with him. He hoped Cynthia wasn't up yet.

Once Jimmy thanked and recalled Togekiss, he made a mental note to send her back to his parents' house and exchange her for Qwilfish. He got on his bed and kept his eyes open. An alarm went off. Paul was getting up. Nate was interesting in the fact that he'd wake up without an alarm. Jimmy flashed a thumb's up to Nate.

Two additional alarms went off and one was Calem's, but Jimmy couldn't figure out who the other alarm belonged to. Oh, well.

At breakfast, he told Ash and Nate that their deal was still on.

* * *

(Back at the Davis household)

Marina got up at 9:15 Johto time and it was 8:15 in Alola. She found the note and read it. She opened her drawer. She pulled out a bag and in it was a gorgeous sight. A stainless steel necklace with a shield-shaped charm with five gems in it. An aquamarine, blue topaz, a ruby, a garnet and a peridot. This must've been expensive. On the bag (which was a paper one) was a note written well in advance.

 _Marina,_

 _If you're reading this, then you've just gotten my gift. Happy birthday, babe. I got you an aquamarine to represent Wani-Wani and I know that blue is your favorite shade of your birthstone. Citrine would've been a little cheaper, but that's not the point. I was born in January and started with Cyndaquil. The peridot is for Vincent and thankfully, green is his favorite color. I meant it as a symbol for us. You and me. We'll defend each other, no matter what._

 _Happy 23_ _rd_ _birthday to my amazing girlfriend._

 _\- JTK_

Marina loved it, but knew her parents would question it. She promised that she'd text Jimmy later that day.

* * *

 **In case you're curious, "Rei" is pronounced like Ray and it can mean multiple things. In Marina's case, her parents chose it for elegance. Jimmy thinks that Marina's contests are elegant and that she is the same when dancing.**

 ***throws confetti* HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **So, I don't know what her OTP is, but I thought I'd start writing QuestShipping. Let me tell you something: this authoress is amazing. She's smart and talented. She's got a knack for backstories; if you've read "The Eevee Sisters" (which is her largest story), then you'll know what I mean.**

 **I call her Ange for the most part, but she's known as Dolphin02 here on FFN. Ange, I can't say how happy I am that we started talking to each other. I'm also glad I decided to take you under my wing. We're making a great team so far and I really consider you a great friend. I don't know if you're surprised, but **_**yes**_ **. I didn't say anything in the email with the first chapter of the prequel because I wanted to surprise you.**

 **Now, I've seen the preview (in Japanese) on YouTube. Ash sounds like a guy, like he should, which in some parts of the series, he doesn't. Anyway, that's not what my rant is about. In Hoenn, Misty was brought back. In Sinnoh, we saw May again. In Unova, we see Dawn. One would think that in Kalos, we'd see Brock or Misty, just for the sake of nostalgia. ...but no. Of all people (sorry to spoil) we're seeing, we get Cilan. Don't get me wrong, I actually like Cilan, _but_ this is where I'm annoyed. Before Kalos began, more side stories aired. Iris ends up in Johto, challenging Clair, catching a Gible (who is only her third Dragon-type, mind you) _and_ seeing Rayquaza. ...I don't remember where Cilan was heading but he ends up running into Brock, an angry Gyarados and the two team up. So, to a degree, Cilan and Iris have been seen recently. ...but good grief! Maybe before Ash goes to Alola, show his past traveling companions throughout the years, maybe show if they've got a change of clothes. Come on writers. Most people are already pissed because you had Ash release Greninja (Goodra ...some of us were likely expecting), don't make it any worse.**

 **I'm sorry for the rant, but I just had to put it there.**

... **As always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask. Ciao.**

 **``Eagle**

 **PS Brownie points if you know the reference to Jimmy having a Togekiss.**


End file.
